Fatherhood isn't easy
by FFA Member
Summary: When Yondu took Peter from Terra, he never expected that he would be raising a child. Even when most days seem hectic, it's always worth it in the end. This story will contain, cp, mild language and violence
1. Chapter 1

Peter's pov

I laid on my bed, thinking about everything that had happened in the past two years. Only two years ago, shortly after my mother died of cancer, I was kidnapped by Yondu and his crew. Almost everyday Yondu threatened to feed me to his crew, but, I knew he would never do it. You may call me crazy, but for some reason he feels like he could be my father. I doubt he is my father, but he is the closest thing I have to a father. Because of this, I accidentally called him father today. I could tell that he was surprised, all the crew members just stared at me. Without waiting for anyone to say anything, I had ran to my room to hide. I didn't mean to call him father, it just sort of happened. It has been over three hours since I called him that, I'm afraid to leave my room, what if he's mad at me?

"Peter," I jumped up, falling out of my bed. I looked up seeing Yondu standing in the door way. "Peter, I need to talk to you boy."

"Yes sir," I quickly stood back up, rubbing the side that I fell on. Fearing of what he would say, I couldn't meet his gaze, I kept my eyes on my feet finding them to be more interesting.

 _He thinks I'm going to be mad at him_ , Yondu sighed. "Peter, look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you boy," he said sternly.

I hesitated a second, then looked up at him.

"Let me warn you boy, if you ever call me that in public I will feed you to my crew." With that Yondu turned to walk away. "Go and get something to eat...son." With that Yondu left.

I stood there in shock, did he really call me son? I laid back down on my bed, maybe a little nap before I eat.

I woke up, looking over at the clock on my night stand, I had been asleep for two hours. I rubbed my tired eyes, then quickly stood up then walked out of the room. My heart dropped when I didn't find anyone around. I looked out a window, seeing that we had landed on some planet. "What if they left me," fear rushed though me as the realization hit that they had left me. I ran outside, hoping to find someone there but, I didn't see anyone in the area. I took off running, I didn't know where I was going but I didn't know where else to go. I stopped for a second as a community came into view, "they might be there." Not wanting to waste anymore time, I ran right into the city. Little did I know that Yondu and his men were back at the ship.

"Okay men, let's get this show on the road." Yondu boarded the ship _, I haven't heard from him in a while, could he still be in his room._ Yondu walked into Peter's bedroom, he cussed under his breath when he found it empty. He hurried over to his crew, "stop what your doing and search the ship for Peter." He ignored the irritated groans from the crew.

I walked around the city, it had been a while since I had been to a city. All of the cool things made be forget all about Yondu and the crew. "I wonder if I can buy anything from here," I walked into a little shop, the sign read shop for all the little kids.

"Yondu, we searched the entire ship and found nothing," one of the crew members said.

"He could have wondered into town," Kraglin suggested.

"I was afraid that he would do that. kraglin come with me, the rest of you stay here." Yondu walked off the ship, heading straight for the town.

"What are you going to do when you find him?" Kraglin asked

"I am going to feed him to the crew," Yondu said in a low deathly voice.

"Saying that every day gets very old." Kraglin replied back.

As soon as I walked into the shop, I knew that something was not right. The store didn't look like it would be for kids, there was pictures of...of naked people all over the walls. _Where the heck am I?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" The store owner walked over to me then grabbed me by my shirt. "Where is your parents?" He demanded.

Uh...Well...I...uh...My mother died, and I'm looking for my adopted father, Yondu."

"Your father is Yondu?" The store owner questioned me.

"Yes, that's correct. I woke up from a nap and I couldn't find him, so I went looking for him." I said, trying to keep my eyes on the guy and not look around at everything

"Boy, you're going to be in a lot of trouble when he finds you in here."

"I just wanted to find him," I said in a low voice.

The guy nodded, "if you're trying to find him, I'll just give him a call to let him know that you're here." He let go of my shirt, "stay put." The guy walked into a room, after what seemed like forever, he walked back out to where I was at. "Youndu will be here shortly, he wants you to stay here and wait for him.

I glared at him, then looked down at the ground. I looked up as the door opened, a very pissed off Youndu and Kralgiian walked over to us.

Yondu turned his attention to me, "Boy, you are in more trouble then you can believe." He grabbed my arm then dragged me out of the store. I could hear Kralgian snickering behind us.

"Yondu, I'm sorry," I mumbled to him.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," he dragged me back to the ship. "Get the ship going, I need to teach him a lesson."

My heart pounded as he said those seven words, last time he said that I wasn't able to sit for a week. "I'm sorry, I thought you guys left me and I went to find you."

"I don't want to hear it boy," he dragged me into my room. He sat down in my chair then looked right at me. "I trusted you, I trust you to take care of things. I trust you alone in the ship, but today I lost all trust in you."

Tears started falling from my eyes, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it."

 _Why couldn't he just stay in his room_ Yondu thought to himself. "Why would you even think about leaving the ship?"

"When I woke up from my nap, I found everyone gone...I" I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. "I thought you guys left me," I said in a whisper."

Yondu gave me a confused look, "What do you mean everyone was gone? Viper stayed behind to keep on eye on you."

"I checked the whole ship, I even yelled for someone but no one came."

"When we got back to the ship Viper was sitting right at the entrance, I even talked to him and he said he was there the whole time. So either you are lying or he is lying. What it looks like is that you wanted to go exploring so you slipped by Viper and ran off."

"He lied, he was never there." How could this happen to me? All I wanted to do today was make Yondu happy, but look how that turned out.

Yondu sighed, "because I don't don't know what happened I will let it slide this time. But next time you run off like that, I will feed you to my crew."

I rolled my eyes at him, "That gets old after a while."

Yondu raised his eyebrows, he quickly grabbed my arm. He swatted my backside, not hard enough to hurt, but, enough to get my attention. "Fine then if you run off again then I will just spank you."

I glared at him.

"If I was you, I wouldn't run off again." With that Yondu left, leaving me in my room.

I flung myself on my bed, tears quickly soaked my pillow. _Why doesn't he believe me? I just wanted to find them...Why am I so stupid?_

Vipers pov

I walked past Peter's room, _that little brat is going to get it. I will find a way for him to suddenly go if I...No I can't do that, I can't kidnap the brat...But I might know some people who can._ I thought to myself, I hurried up to the communication room, once I got there I called an old friend of mine.

"Hey Viper," a middle aged greeted.

"Hey, I need you to do something for me. I have this kid that needs to be gotten rid of, if I delivered him to you, could you make him disappear?"

The guy thought for a second then nodded, "Where are you guys landing next?"

"We are going to Nowhere tomorrow, I will deliver the boy to you." We talked another five minutes, making plans on where and when I would give the boy to him. After we got down talking, I walked into Peter's room. "Well boy, Yondu just told me that he is going to get rid of you."

Peter's face paled, no it can't be true. He thought to himself. "I know your lying, he would never get rid of me."

I smiled, "He even told me, he said he is tired of having a little brat on this ship. Tomorrow at Nowhere he is going to give you to another family."

Tears fell from Peter's face, "That's not true." He ran at me, catching me by surprise he knocked me to the ground. "YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER." He yelled at me, causing attention to the others. Peter punched me hard in the face, making my nose bleed.

"PETER," I looked over seeing Yondu. He grabbed Peter and pulled him off of me, "Everyone is dismissed." He said in a low deathly tone that left no room for argument. After everyone left Yondu gave Peter a death glare. "First what did I tell you about hurting my crew?"

"You...you said...not to...not to hurt them." Peter said between sobs.

"Right, second what did I tell you about cussing?"

"You said that I would be in big trouble if I said another cuss word, but!"

"No buts, I'm tired of your attitude. I really should just feed you to my crew and just get rid of you."

Peter started crying, "He's right. You don't want me, you're giving me away." Before Yondu could reply, Peter took off running. He knew of only one hiding place that no one else knew of. He climbed through a little hole, that led to the air ducts. He sat down in the dark space, listening to the crew down below. He closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep sleep.

peter's pov

I stayed in my hiding place for what seemed like hours, "I wonder if we're at Nowhere yet." I thought out loud, "maybe I need to start packing for the new family," I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. "I can't believe he would want to get rid of me, I thought.." I slowly left my hiding spot then headed towards my room. I stuffed some of my items into my bag, I then walked over to where Yondu and kraglin were sitting. "Yondu, I'm ready."

Yondu and kraglin looked up at me, "what are you talking about boy?"

"Viper said that you are giving me away as soon as we land," I looked down at my feet not wanting to look at them.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I'm not getting rid of you"

"But Viper said that you were done with me and that there was a family in Nowhere. Viper said that as soon as we land you are taking me to the family."

Yondu gave an aggravated sigh. "Listen boy, I am not getting rid of you. Yeah you get very annoying sometimes and yeah I am sometimes tempted to feed you to my crew, but I am not getting rid of you."

I stood there looking confused at Yondu, _why did Viper say that he was getting rid of me?_ Without saying anything, I turned and walked out of the room. "Maybe Viper was just being," I was cut off by a rag being stuffed in my mouth and a bag over my eyes. I tried to scream out but the rag prevented me from yelling out.

"It's time for you to disappear," Viper whispered in my ear. He hit me hard in my back, knocking me out.

I woke up finding myself tied to a chair. I looked around at the room I was in, there was two guys looking at me. "Who are you?" I tried to make my voice sound brave but it was useless.

"It doesn't matter who we are, all that matters is that you will not live long enough to see tomorrow." The bigger guy came over to me and punched me hard in the face, "we were given a lot of money to kill you. But we decided that we are going to have a little fun with you."

I wanted to rub my bleeding nose but the ropes prevented me from moving. I flinched when the guy knelt down next to me, before I realized what happened he had cut my ropes free. I quickly put my hand up to my bleeding nose, "why are you doing this?"

The two guys laughed at me, "for the money." The taller guy grabbed me and threw me to the ground, I started coughing when his boot made contact with my ribs. I curled up in a ball hoping that the guy would stop kicking me.

"Crowley wouldn't it be better if we kept him alive for a few days? I think we should have a little more fun with him." The smaller guy said to the taller guy.

"Your right Klaus, I want to see how long this little shit can stay alive for." Crowley said with a evil laugh.

Yondu's POV

I walked out of the control room, it had been three hours since anyone had seen the kid. "I just hope that he isn't throwing one of his temper tantrums," I thought out loud. "But it wouldn't hurt to check up on him and make sure that he is fine." I headed over to Peter's room, "you in here boy?" I called to him, when I didn't get an answer I walked into his room finding it empty. I left his room and started searching the ship for the boy. After an hour of searching I went to the crew, "Peter has come up missing. I want half of you guys to search the ship and the other half to go into town and see if he went there."

"That kid ran off again?" Kralgin asked.

I sighed, "I don't know." I was about to walk out of the ship when Viper ran over me me.

"Boss, I seen the boy." Viper said out of breath.

"Where?"

"He was running off into town, I had stopped him but he said that he was running away to find a new family. He said that he was tired of living here with everyone and that he wanted a family that would give him what he wants." Viper stopped a second to catch his breath, "I tried to get him to listen to me. I tried to explain that staying with us is the best option. He...He just wouldn't listen, he took off running and I lost sight of him."

"Is that so," I moved my jacket and whistled for my arrow to rise. "I was talking to Peter this morning and he said that you told him that I was going to give him to another family."

Viper took a step back, "the boy was lying." He glanced at the arrow, "he lied so that way it would give you a distraction while he ran away."

"Hum," I whistled again, sending my arrow through Vipers head.

"Boss, if Peter ran away, how are we going to find him?" One of my crew mates asked me.

"He didn't run away, he was taken by someone." I grabbed a piece of paper that was sticking out of Viper's pocket. "Looks like Viper sold Peter to some people here in Nowhere." I crumpled the paper in my hand, "what are you guys still standing here for? Get out there and find him," I shouted to my crew. After they all left, I looked down at the paper. "Please be safe son," I took a deep breath, trying to steady my breathing.

Peter's pov

I laid in my ball coughing up blood. The guys had just left the room, leaving me in peace. My ribs hurt from being kicked, my head felt like it was going to explode. I opened my eyes to the sound of the door opening, I looked up seeing the two guys walking in. _If I can run out the door, I might be able to get away._

"We are going to take a little video of us beating you up, then we are going to send it to Yondu." Crowley said in a deathly tone. "Klaus, get a call to Yondu. When he see's what's going on, he will pay us a lot of money to get the boy back."

"I love the way you think," Klaus went to his calling system and sent a call out to Yondu. Within a few minutes Yondu answered the call, "what business do you have?"

"Our business is about the boy," Crowley walked over to me and kicked me in the stomach. "Get up boy," he shouted at me.

"Yondu help," I yelled out, earning me multiple kicks in the chest and stomach.

"HEY, leave the boy alone." Yondu shouted at the two guys.

"Well that's the thing, the only way we can do that is if you pay us 100,000 units. Then maybe we will not harm the boy," Crowley grabbed me by the shirt. "If you don't pay us, then we will just kill him." He held a knife up to my throat, "it would be very easy to kill this weakling."

"I promise you, if you hit him again, I will kill you." Yondu threatened them.

"I won't hit him unless we have the money," Crowley slapped me hard across the face.

"Where and when do you want to meet?" Yondu asked frantically.

Klaus grabbed my arm, dragging me out of the room. I wanted to resit but, I was to weak and sore to fight back. He led me to a smaller room, kind of like a closet. He pushed me into the room and shut the door, leaving me in the dark cramped area.

"Yondu please help me," I sat down on the ground as tears rolled down my face. I tried to stretch out but there was not enough room. I wrapped my arms around my knees, trying to prevent myself from shriving. The room was not only pitch dark, it was also freezing.

Yondu's POV

I went to the meeting point that Crowley and I had talked about.

"Yondu, I heard so much about you," Crowley walked over to me. "Have you brought my money?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "where is the boy?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"The boy is safe for now, but first I want the money."

"Either you give me the boy or I will kill you," I threatened.

"My men will kill you before you even think of grabbing a weapon. SHOW HIM BOYS," when he called out, his mean surrounded me with their guns. "You see, your out numbered, just give us the money and you can live."

"You will think I'm that weak," I whistled, making my arrow fly up. "THINK AGAIN," I whistled again, sending my arrow through all of Crowley's guys. "Now bring me the boy, or I will end your life right here and right now."

"Fine, he's in my ship." Crowley started walking, "my ships this way."

"If you pull just one trick, I will kill you where I stand." I started following him, soon enough we made it to his ship.

"Klaus, bring the kid out here." Crowley called out.

"You got it boss," within a few minutes, Klaus dragged Peter out.

I sucked in my breath, Peter looked even worse then what I thought. His left eye was black, every bit of visible skin was covered in bruises.

"Here is the brat," Klaus threw Peter to the ground.

"Now, give us the money." Crowley said to me.

"Not going to happen," I whistled, sending my arrow through Klaus and Crowley. I then rushed over to where Peter laid on the ground. "Are you okay Peter?" I asked worriedly.

"It hurts to breath," he said as tears rolled down his face.

"It's okay, your safe now." I gently picked him up, and started walking back to my ship.

"I'm sorry Yondu, I tried to get away but I was too weak."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong." When we got back to the ship, I laid him down on his bed. "I sent one of my guys for a healer, she should be here soon." I said, as I sat down on a chair, next to his bed. I looked up when the bedroom door opened, Kraglin was standing next to a lady who I had never seen before.

"This is the healer, she said that she can help," Kraglin said to both Peter and I.

"Hello, my name is Tiffany." She looked over at Peter, "Kraglin gave me a brief description but I didn't expect this." Tiffany knelt beside Peter, then turned to Kraglin and I. "It would be easier if you guys would leave so I can do a proper inspection."

"I am not leaving him," I said rudely.

"If you want me to do a proper job on him, I need the room cleared."

"It's okay Yondu, I will be alright." Peter said in a weak voice.

I looked from Peter then to Tiffany. "Fine, but I will be right outside the door in case you need me." I stepped out and closed the door, hoping that Peter would be alright.

Peter's POV

"Okay Peter, where does it hurt?" Tiffany asked me in a gentle voice.

"It hurts to breath, my ribs hurt really badly." I said in a shaky voice, "I can't move my left hand and my right foot hurts like hell."

"Okay, let me have a quick look." Tiffany did several tests on me, she then stood up. "You have a few broken ribs, your wrist and ankle are broken. I need to bandage them up, then I will give you some pills to take." She grabbed a case and took some bandages out, "for me to do this, I am going to have to take off your shirt. Do you mind if I take it off?"

I shook my head, "just please make the pain go away."

"I promise I will make it go away," she took off my shirt and started to bandage my chest. She then did my wrist and my ankle, "you are all done." Tiffany walked out of the room, and said something to Yondu. She then handed him something then left.

After she left, Yondu walked into my room. "She told me to give you some pills twice a day, the first pill is a pain killer, the second one is a antibiotic."

"Thank you dad...I-I mean Yondu," I quickly looked down at the ground.

"Your welcome, son." I slowly looked up at Yondu, _did he just call me son?_ Yondu chuckled at my face expression, "I know what I said lat time but...but I have always wanted a son and you are the closest thing to a son."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Would you accept me to be your father?"

My eyes widened at the question, "yes." I hugged him, "thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you AreiaCananaid for being my beta**

 **There is slight cussing in this chapter.**

-Peter's POV-

I slowly rolled over on my bed and let out a low groan. My head was pounding so badly it felt like it might explode. I slowly pushed myself off the bed - a wave of dizziness sent me falling back onto it.

"Dang it all," I muttered darkly.

I took a deep breath, and then stood up again. Once I was able to stand without falling, I slowly walked over to the brown nightstand beside my bed. I opened the drawer, pulling out a green bottle of white pills; after popping off the lid, I swallowed a pill.

"Dang cold, I thought it would have passed by now," I said as I walked back over to my bed, gratefully collapsing face first onto it to be in its warm embrace once again. I pulled the tan blankets over my face, trying to block out the light.

I have had this stupid cold now for a few days, I didn't want to bother Yondu with it, as he was always too busy with other things. Thank goodness the girl I visited here today gave me those pills, when I had met her a couple of days ago, she had given me a pill and it seemed to help. Unfortunately, she didn't have a whole bottle with her, which is why I had to meet again her today. I let out a small sigh thinking about it all, if I would have just told Yondu he wouldn't have been so mad, but... I sighed again; he never liked it when I bothered him with things like this.

"Peter," Kraglin called, knocking on my door. "Food is ready; get up and come down to eat." I waited until I heard his footsteps walking down the hall.

"I'm coming," I mumbled under my breath.

I pushed myself off of my bed. Gosh my head felt like it was on fire! I looked over at the bottle of pills, hoping that they would kick in soon. I opened my door and then slowly started making my way down to the dining hall. The smell of food hit me like a brick wall and my stomach started doing flip flops. I took short deep breaths, trying to calm my stomach, but it didn't seem to be working. I was about to turn and head back to my room when I heard someone calling my name, the stabbing pain in my gut and the beating pain in my head urged me to refuse the calls from the crew. The bright lights, the loud talking and the smell were starting to make everything worse. I could feel drips running off of my forehead, great! On top of everything, I'm starting to sweat!

"Are you feeling alright kid?" I heard someone ask.

I tried to make out who it was, but thinking only caused more stabbing pain. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to keep my stomach down, but it was no use. I ended up throwing up all over the person who was standing right next to me. I slowly glanced up, seeing Yondu standing right there. Before he could say anything, I spun around and took off running back down the hall. Every step I took felt like a knife was being stabbed into my head. I collapsed on the ground a few feet away from my door, I just couldn't go anymore. I tried to stand up, but every bone and muscle in my body screamed in protest. I could hear footsteps walking in a fast pace towards me.

-Yondu's POV-

I instantly knew that something was wrong when I had seen the look on Peter's face when he stepped into the dining hall. He was sweating, his eyes seemed to be sensitive to the light and he had a pained look on his face. I walked over to where he was standing, when I had asked if he was alright, he didn't seem to register what I had said. Next thing I know, the kid threw up all over my boots, I guess he thought I was going to be mad 'cause he took off running out of the room. I ordered the crew to clean up the mess and then I quickly headed out to find Peter.

I quickened my pace as I saw him lying down on the ground. "Peter!" I cried out. I bent down, scooping his tiny body into my arms. I was shocked at how warm him body was - dammit it. "Hold on son, you're going to be alright."

I carried him over to his bed and then laid him down. He started to say something, but it only came out in a gibberish mumble. "I don't understand you son," I said, sitting down on his bed, trying to make out what he was saying.

He managed to get out the words: cold, pills, girl and water. I didn't know what a girl had to do with his, but one thing I could figure out was that he was cold and thirsty.

"Hold on son, I'll get you a cup of water." I quickly headed to the kitchen to get a cup of lukewarm water. On my way back to his room, I stopped by the medical room to get some medicine for him. Once I had everything I needed, I headed back to where Peter was laying on his bed.

"Here you go Peter," I offered him the cup but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to find the strength he needed to sit up "Here son," I sat down on his bed, lifting up his head so he could get a drink of water. "Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Be...cause," Peter started coughing as he tried to speak. "The first time," he stopped talking, trying to catch his breath. "I got sick, you got mad at me. After that, I decided to never tell you that I was sick." Peter said weakly.

"You're telling me that you have been sick before and you never told me?" I asked angrily. My anger wasn't towards Peter, it was towards me. How many times had my son suffered and I never knew? Did he ever sit in his room trying to make himself feel better because he thought that I would be mad at him?

"Yes sir, this time it was a lot worse though. I didn't know what was wrong; the girl that I met had given me a bottle of pills to make me feel better." Peter started coughing again. His tiny body started shaking with each cough.

Guilt kicked me right in the gut, my son had tried to find a way to end his pain, and all I did was punish him for it.

"I got some medicine for you to take so that you can take a nap," I said as I grabbed a small cup that contained a redish liquid. "Drink up son." I held it to his lips, with a quick gulp, the liquid was gone. "Okay son, try and get some rest." I slowly lowered his head back down on his pillow and then I grabbed his blankets and pulled them up to his chin. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

"I'm sorry," I said as I sat down on a chair next to his bed.

How could I have messed up so badly? Where was I when he really needed me? Why wasn't I there to help him get better? What else did he not tell me? Did he ever wake up in the middle of the night having nightmares? Thoughts raced across my mind, making me feel more and more guilty by the second. When we first picked him up, I was so hard on him; I called him weak whenever something went wrong. As time went by, I saw him less as cargo and more as a son.

I looked over at the sleeping bundle, a sad smile spread over my lips. He had grown so much since we had picked him up. Did he blame me for not being the parent that I needed to be? The parent that he needed and wanted? I tried my best, but it seemed like no matter what I did, I did something wrong. I was the captain of an entire ship, it was a little tough at times, but it was way easier then raising a kid. When I decided to keep Peter, I thought it would be as easy as running a ship, but I was dead wrong. Because of my mistakes, Peter had to suffer in the dark; I should have been there every time he was sick.

"No...I'm sorry!" Peter started thrashing around in his bed.

"Easy Peter, it's alright," I said as I rushed over to his side, it seemed like he was having a nightmare of some sorts. "It's okay son, I'm right here."

"Please don't hit me, I'm sorry Klaus." Peter started crying and trashing around in his bed.

Klaus - that name seemed familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it. "Easy son, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe son. You're safe in your room."

Peter's eyes flew open; he looked like he was a prey animal, who had just caught sent of its hunters. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me.

"It's okay," I said, trying to comfort him with my words. I gathered him in my arms, holding him close to my chest. "No one is going to ever hurt you, I promise." I rubbed circles on his back, trying to get him to calm down. "How many times do you have nightmares son?"

Peter took a shaky breath before answering, "Almost every night. I have had them ever since I was taken by those guys a few months ago. Are...are you mad at me?"

My heart broke in two, he woke up every night in pain calling for help, but no one ever came. "No! Why would you think that I was mad at you?"

Peter let out a small yawn. "Because you would think that I was weak." He clung to my red Ravager shirt.

"Peter, I would never think that you're weak. I wish you would have told me that you were having these nightmares, I could have helped you." I looked down at Peter, who had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid him back on the bed, I kissed his forehead, then sat back down on my chair.

Klaus was the name of the guy that Peter had been calling out. A flood of memories went through my mind. Klaus was the guy who had kidnapped Peter a while back. Klaus was the one who had badly beaten him to get back at me. "I promise that I will be a better father to you, Peter," I said to the sleeping child. No, not a child, he was almost a man. Where had the time gone? I missed out on so much stuff, "I promise that I will make things right. As soon as you get better, I will teach you how to be a Ravager. I will even teach you how to fly your own ship."

I smiled as I thought of everything that I could teach him. Maybe when I'm gone, he could be the captain of this ship. He was smart enough to learn everything that he needed to, and most of the crew liked him. There was still a couple who wanted to eat him, but they wouldn't dare cross me.

"Dad," Peter called to me.

"Yes son?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I love you," he said quietly, then fell back to sleep.

"I love you too, son." I brushed hair out of his face and then walked over to the light, turning it off. I would have to wake him up in a few hours to give him some more medicine, I wanted him to try and get some sleep until then.

I walked back into Peter's room; it had been about three hours since I had given Peter his medicine. I didn't want him to go to long without getting his second dose. I walked into his room and then turned the light on.

"You awake kid?" I asked as I moved over to Peter's bed.

"Yes sir," Peter said tiredly.

"Good, I have some more medicine for you to take." I sat down on the edge of his bed, "I also want to talk to you about being sick." I said as I gave him the medicine. "Next time you ever get sick, injured, have a nightmare, or anything that can affect your health, let me know. I will never consider you weak if you're are sick."

Peter swallowed his medicine. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"I don't want you to apologize. Just next time something happens, I would like to know. How can I protect you if I don't know what's going on?" Hell, who am I to talk? I always threatened to feed him to my crew if he messed up.

Peter looked up at me with a confused look, "You want to protect me?"

"Yes, that's all I want to do. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost you. I care about you, I don't want to lose you." I started getting chocked up as I spoke. I had never felt this way towards anyone before; I was just a badass captain who stole from everyone. Feelings made us weak, but, I guess we are weak for hiding from them.

Peter fumbled with his hands. "Thank you," he said just above a whisper.

"You're welcome," I said as I took his empty medicine cup, I sat it down on the night stand.

"Can I get up and walk around?" Peter asked hopefully.

"I think it would be best if you rested some more," I said sternly, but, I instantly regretted it. Peter hung his head, "I'm not punishing you for being sick. If you get out of bed right now, you would only make yourself worse. If you are feeling better tomorrow, you can walk around for a few minutes."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I think I'm just going to listen to my walkman then go back to sleep," he said plainly.

"Okay son, I'll be back in in a couple of hours." I got up off the bed and then left the room once again. I sighed as I walked through the door. Peter still seemed as if he was being punished for being sick. I'm such an idiot! I thought to myself as I walked down the hall. The crew and I had mistreated Peter when we first picked him up. We treated him like he was cargo and not a kid. We had come a long way since I started caring about him, but, I don't think he fully trusts me, as I had always blamed him for everything.

-Flashback-

Peter walked through the dining hall, avoiding everyone's gaze. They were still pretty pissed off about the stunt that he had pulled that morning.

That morning the crew had gone to a bar to spend the money they'd made off of their most recent mission. Due to Peter's age, I didn't want him drinking. He ordered some type of juice or something, I wasn't really sure. I was talking to Kraglin about our next mission when I heard some shouting. Apparently someone in the bar had insulted Peter, which caused the kid to start a fight with the guy. The guy pushed Peter, knocking him into one of my crew, which knocked his drink out of his hand. Before anyone could react, Peter launched himself back at the guy. I just sat there drinking my drink; it wasn't my fault that the kid couldn't control his anger. It wasn't until Peter was thrown into me, knocking my drink to the ground. I stood up, shoving Peter to the ground, and then punched the guy in the stomach. The guy's friends went after me, causing my crew to jump into the fight.

My crew quickly ended the fight, but, one of my men lost his eye, Kraglin had a massive gash in his arm and I had lost my damn drink! When we left the bar, I hear a loud smack behind me. I looked over at my crew; Peter was rubbing the back of his head. I'm assuming one of the guys smacked him. By the time we had gotten to the ship, most of the crew said an insult or two to Peter; at least three of them had shoved him. The crew, including me, blamed him for the fight.

"Don't think you are sitting with us," someone said to Peter as he was about to sit down to eat his food.

"We don't want you here either," someone else said.

"Why don't you just eat in your room, we don't want to see you in here," the guy who had lost the eye said.

I could see tears rolling from Peter's eyes as he left the dining hall.

-End of flashback-

I sighed as I remembered how badly we had treated him. I didn't learn that he had been badly injured in the fight until three days later. He had gotten cut which ended up getting infected. I didn't realize it till I found him sneaking some stuff from our medication room. Being the jackass I was back then, I punished him for taking it. No wonder why Peter never said that he was sick or not feeling well. I stopped walking suddenly as a wave of emotion washed over me; I then turned back around and headed back towards Peter's room.

"Peter," I walked back into Peter's room. He looked up at me, before he could say anything; I took him into my arms, wrapping him into a hug. "I'm so sorry about how I treated you before."

"Yondu, you're choking me." He tried to twist out of my arms.

"Sorry," I let go of him. I sat down on his bed. "Do you remember that day when we were all at the bar and you got into the fight with that one guy?"

"Yes sir," Peter said, hanging his head.

My heart broke in two at the sight of him, I caused this. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry how I treated you that day." There I said it; the Ravanger captain apologized. Peter looked up at me, shocked. He tried to say something but I cut him off. "I should never have acted like that, yes you need to control your temper, but, I should have stepped in as soon as the fight started." I paused for a second, trying to think of how I should say the next thing. "When you took that stuff out of the medicine room, I should never have punished you for it. I want you to know, that if anything ever happens, please let me know. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most, but I'm here now."

"It's okay," Peter mumbled and then yawned.

"What did that guy say to you that made you start that fight?"

Peter blushed and slightly looked to the side before saying, "He said something about me not drinking a 'grown up' drink. He then said that Ravengers were a bunch of...of..." he broke off, before starting up again. "He insulted us, saying that we are weak and that you don't know how to be a captain."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, we yelled at him for trying to defend the Ravenger name.

"I wish you would have told me that back then."

"You would have never believed me," he said tiredly.

I closed my eyes. He was right. I would never have believed him. I have to make this right. I hugged him a bit tighter, "I promise that I will always be there for you now on. I will not make the mistakes that I've made in the past."

"Can I go back to sleep?" He asked with another yawn.

"Sure," I kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in in a bit so you can take your medicine again." I stood up and then made my way out of his room.

"Hey captain, we are heading straight for Nowhere. You're needed in the control room." Kraglin said, walking over to me.

"I'm coming," I glanced one last time at Peter's door, and then headed to the control room.


	3. Chapter 3

Peters POV

I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. It was hard to believe that just four months ago Yondu had actually cared for me when I was sick. So many things have changed since that night; he started acting like more of a father to me than he ever had before. It was sort of nice to finally have someone to be there for me who actually cared. Kralgin acted like a crazy uncle and the rest of the crew were kind of like babysitters who still didn't want anything to do with me. A couple of the guys still want Yondu to get rid of me. But, I think deep down, they care about me too.

I looked over at my door, I debated rather or not I should get up to get a drink. I usually had a cup of water on my night stand for the morning, but, I ended up drinking it last night. I stood up, then walked out of my room. As I stepped through my bedroom door way, I heard a lot of commotion coming from the dining hall. The crew had just gotten a lot of money from one of their jobs, now they were celebrating with some kind of drink that always made them act weird.

"Hey Peter, you really need to try this," one of the guys said as he handed me a cup, then staggered away.

I sniffed the liquid and the strong scent of it made my nose hurt. I took a little sip which caused me to cough; my throat felt like it was on fire. I took another big gulp, this time it led to a series of coughs, but it strangely kind of tasted better. I put the cup to my lips again, drinking the rest of the drink. Once the cup was empty, I took a staggering step towards the dining hall—at least I tried to. The walls and everything else were spinning all around me. I took another staggering step, eventually I made it to where Yondu and the crew were at.

"Yondu, give me back my walkman," I demanded.

"Nope, I took it for a reason. You're grounded from it for a week," Yondu said without even looking up from the table he was sitting at.

"I said: fucking give it to me!" I shouted.

Yondu narrowed his eyes at me; it was like he could smell the drink on me. "Who gave Peter a drink?" He demanded, he could definitely smell the spicy drink on me.

"I think that might have been me," one of the crew members muttered.

"From now on, no one is to give him any of this. He's only 12." Yondu turned back to where I was standing and said, "Go back to your room and wait until you have sobered up."

"I'm not going to listen to a bastard like you." I didn't know why I was saying this stuff. I didn't want to say it, it was like something was controlling me

"Enough!" Yondu exclaimed. He grabbed my shirt, then dragged me back to my room. He shoved me in, "I will talk to you when your sober and in the right mind." He slammed my door, then headed back to the party.

The next morning I had my head in my toilet puking up my guts. Well, not really my guts but, it felt like it. I wiped my mouth of, then slowly walked over to my bed. Every step that I took sent a throbbing pain in my head, I groaned as I slowly laid face down on my bed.

"Peter, how are you feeling?" Yondu asked, walking into my room

""I think I'm dying," I said in a hoarse voice

"You're not dying, you just feeling a little sick, it's called a hangover," he said, as he sat down on a chair next to my bed. "I don't want you drinking until you're a little older, because of this."

"I'm never drinking again," I said, not lifting my head up from the pillow.

"I know what you mean, I said the same thing when I had my first drink." Yondu chuckled, "Peter, please look at me." He said in a stern voice, that left no room for argument.

I slowly lifted my head off the pillow, the slight movement made my head throb even more. I winced.

"You could have really hurt yourself, you should never have drunk any of it. When the guy offered the drink to you, you shouldn't have accepted it."

"I know, I'm really sorry," I said in a low voice

"I know you're sorry, if I catch you drinking before I say you can, I will make sure my crew eats you," he said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir, but, I'm not drinking again. I feel like shit," I said, just looking up made me feel dizzy.

"Breakfast is just about ready, some food should make you feel better." Yondu held out his hand, helping me stand up. When my feet touched the ground, Yondu quickly landed a hard swat to my backside, "That was for cussing. You know how I feel about you cussing."

"Sorry, it kind of slipped out." I said weakly, I knew how much he hated me cussing, but it was hard not to when I was around others who cuss all the time. Heck, I don't see why he has a problem with it. Everyone else does it.

"Come on son, let's get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."

"Same here, dad." I smiled at him, I knew he wasn't my real father, but blood doesn't always mean anything. I followed him towards the kitchen, the smell of food only made my stomach hurt more.

"Look who it is," one of the crewmen said.

"If it isn't mister loud mouth," another guy said back. Making everyone laugh at me.

I looked down at the ground, wishing that I could just curl up in a ball and disappear. My head was throbbing, the light hurt my eyes, my stomach was doing flip flops, and to make it worse, the crew was starting to make my blood boil.

"What did you expect? You were yelling and being very rude last night," Yondu said to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I mumbled.

"Hear that boys? He said he didn't mean to. Do you know what I think, I think he needs to be taught a lesson."

"Captains going to teach stuff," Kraglin said loudly.

"What do you boys think? You guys never tasted Terran before, I might just end up letting you eat him." The crew started yelling and cheering. I was used to their threats, but for some reason, this threat felt a little different, or it could have just been the hangover. I wanted to run, but my legs didn't want to corporate.

'Does he really think I'm going to let them eat him?' Yondu thought to himself. 'Didn't I promise him that I would never threaten him with that again? Crap!' "We can either eat him, or we can just have him clean the ship."

"I vote eat him," an older guy said in the back.

"But, if we do that, then we would have to clean the ship. I don't know about you guys, but this hangover that I have is killing me and I don't feel like cleaning today." Kraglin said to them, making most of the guys nod their head.

"Or, I can just leave," I said half bravely.

"If you try to leave, you won't like what in store for you."

"Butt off." Every comment that they made was only making me madder. I clinched my hands into a fist. I don't know if it was from the hangover, but right now, I wasn't in the mood for their comments. "I'm tired of your fucking mouth. I want to be on my own," I shouted. I guess my outburst caught them off guard, they all looked at me wide eyed. Except for Yondu, who looked ticked off. I had an excuse last night, but today, I had none—I was just mad. I turned around and stormed off, why did I do that? He's going to hate me now. Why would I care if he hates me? I didn't ask to be picked up by them. They stole me from my home, they made my life a living hell. I stomped into my room, "I just hope he's not mad," I said to myself; starting to regret my harsh words.

"You bet your ass I'm mad. I don't let my crew talk to me that way, what makes you think that you can?"

"Sorry, I didn't know what I was doing. I couldn't control myself," I tried to explain, I knew that the excuse was lame.

"I don't believe that, I let you slide last night, but I'm not putting up with it now." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He always promised himself that he would never let his anger take over, when dealing with Peter. Besides, being angry and shouting at the kid would only cause more problems. "What's gotten into you? You haven't had a problem like this before. Why are you acting like such a brat all of a sudden?"

"I'm just mad," I sighed. "I'm mad because..." I sighed again, "I don't know why I'm mad, I can't control it." I could feel a tear wanting to fall.

"I understand," Yondu put a hand on my shoulder, "you're just frustrated. We will be landing soon, when we do, you can go out while the men and I do our job. "

"Yes sir," as I turned around, I felt a sharp pain in my backside. I spun around, glaring at Yondu.

"That was for cussing at me. If you do that again, you will get a full-fledged spanking, do you understand me?"

I stared at him wide eyed, "Come on Yondu, I'm to old for that."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows, "You're right, you just need a good tanning."

"WHAT! NO!"

"A belt to your backside should clean up your act."

"Come on Yondu, that's not what I meant." I pouted.

Yondu gave me a grin, then ran his hand through my hair. "I'm only joking with you kiddo, I would never do that to you. No matter what you do, I wouldn't do that. But, if you do act like that again, I will put you over my knee."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes sir."

"Good, I was talking to Kraglin yesterday about him taking you on a small training run, but, now I'm not sure if you deserve it."

My heart seemed to skip a beat, I've always wanted to go on a training run. Yondu had been promising to teach me how to be a Ravager, now I might actually get my chance. "Please Yondu, I've wanted nothing more than to go on a training run, please let me go," I begged him.

Yondu gave a quick nod of his head, "Very well. But I don't want you leaving his side. It can be very dangerous out there, I don't want you getting lost or getting hurt."

"Yes sir, I'll stay with him," I said excitedly.

"Good, get your stuff packed, it will take a week to get there, plus a week to come back. Make sure you have enough stuff, Kraglin doesn't need the trouble of having to get stuff while your training."

"Yes sir." I grabbed my bag, then started putting things into it.

It didn't take long for Kraglin and I to arrive at Xandar. I wish we could have gone to a better place, Xander was so boring. Nothing good ever happened there.

Kraglin landed the ship near Xander. "Peter, we aren't going to be doing much today, all I want you to do is look at the Nova Corps officers. I want you to be able to identify them."

"But, why can't we do something fun?" I whined.

"You aren't old enough to do much, Yondu just wants us to keep it easy today." He stood up, "Come on, stay close. Do not leave my sight." After pushing a couple of buttons, he made his way off of the ship.

"Yes sir," I sighed. Standing around all day was going to be boring, maybe if I slipped past him, I could get a gift for Yondu. I grabbed my bag, then followed him off the ship.

"After you get done watching how the Nova Corps works, we will then meet up with the Broker to see if he has any leads. After that, we will head back to the main ship." He said as he made his way towards the town.

"Why can't we do something else?" I complained.

Kraglin raised his eye browns at me, which usually wasn't a good sign. "Peter, we are sticking with my plan. I don't want any arguments, am I understood?"

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, that would have only been like throwing gas on a fire. "Yes sir."

"Good, now lets get a move on." Kraglin made his way towards the town. It wasn't long before we reached the busy place. There where people rushing to and fro. "Remember Peter, do not leave my side. If, for some reason, we get split up we will instantly head back to the ship and meet up there." Before I could reply back, he hurried off through the crowd of people. Now was my chance to get away. While Kraglin was busy weaving his way around people, I spun around, running in a random direction. I didn't know where I was going, but I did know that I had to find a shop to get Yondu a gift. As I made my way through the crowd, I could hear Kraglin shouting my name, I would meet back up with him once I got my gift.

"Hey kid," a guy said, walking over to me. "I got some stuff if you would like it. All you have to do is hold on to this," the guy handed me a small purple box. "If the Nova Corps asks, just put this in a trash can then run." Before I could respond, the guy hurried off, leaving me standing there.

"THERE! THE KID HAS IT" I heard someone shouting. There was a small group of Nova Corps officers running at me. I did the thing I did best, run. I took off running, throwing the box in one of the trash cans. "STOP!" I heard one of the guys shouting. I turned to look back as a loud noise sounded. The trash can that I threw the box in had exploded! The guy had given me a bomb!

"Grab that kid," one of the officers ordered.

I started running towards the ship, my heart pounded with every step that I took.

I ran down the ally way as one of the Nova Corps officers chased me. I picked up speed as Kralgin's ship came into view. When I came to the ship, I opened the door, then ran inside. As soon as the door shut, Kralgin started the ship then flew off.

"Boy, I told you not to leave my sight, you not only disobeyed me, but you also disobeyed Yondu. He told you to not leave my side. What do you do? You take off and almost get caught."

"Yeah, almost, but I didn't." I sat down in the chair next to him, my legs burned from running.

"That's not the point Peter." Kraligin pushed a couple of buttons, turning on the auto pilot. He faced me, "What you did was dangerous."

"Look, I'm sorry okay. Nothing went wrong, except for a trash can exploding."

"Exactly, why would you even try to explode a trash can? I had to hear about it from our Broker that you threw a bomb into a trashcan and was about to get arrested by the Nova Corps." He hesitated for a second, trying to think of what he should do next. He never really was good with kids, heck, the last time he was around another kid was ten years ago. He pinched the bridge of his nose, this whole ordeal had given him a headache. "What am I going to do with you kid?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Please don't tell Yondu."

"I can't do that, what if he finds out some other way? I don't know about you, but I don't want to have his arrow going through my head." He paused for a second, trying to think of something to say. "Go stand in the corner until I tell you to come out."

I stared at him, "What? I'm not a little kid!"

"Really? After the way you behaved today? If you want to be treated like a teenager, I would suggest you don't run off again."

I growled, how could he do this to me? I stomped over to the corner, this is so unfair.

It didn't take long for us to get back to the main ship. Before I had time to dash off to my room, Kraglin grabbed me by my arm and dragged me over to where Yondu was. I stared at the ground as Kraglin told Yondu about what happened.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Yondu shouted at me.

"I was looking for something, and I got chased." I mumbled.

"Did I or did I not tell you to stay with Kraglin?"

"Yes sir." My eyes shifted down to my feet.

"Then why did you disobey me?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Your grounded to your room until I say so."

I looked up at him shocked. "But Kraglin already punished me," I whinnied.

"He only did half the punishment. In my opinion he went light. What you did is unacceptable. What would you do if you gotten arrested?"

Tears started to fill my eyes. All I wanted to do was get Yondu a gift, I didn't mean to cause trouble. Why do I even go through all of this trouble? No matter how hard I try, he always gets ticked off. I'm tired of trying to please him, I'm tired of being here, I'm tired of it all! I said none of this though, what I said instead was: "I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Let me tell you want would have happened. You would have gotten charged with whatever you were doing. Then they would take you away from us and we wouldn't have been able to get you back." He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "What would I have done if I lost you? You're my son, I love you, I can't lose you."

I looked down at the ground as tears raced down my face. I hadn't realized how my mistakes had affected Yondu. As if he had read my mind, Yondu said, "Peter, the actions of one doesn't only affect the one who did it, but also those around them."

"Yes sir," I replied, trying to fight back the tears. All I wanted to do was get Yondu a gift.

"If I remember right, you were supposed to clean the ship when you got back. Go ahead and just get the kitchen cleaned. Then, go to your room, I'll bring your dinner later."

I sighed, I had hoped that he forgotten about that. "Can't I do it another day?"

"Nope, the longer you stall, the longer you'll have to wait to eat."

I let out an irritated sigh. "I know, I'm going." I walked down the hall towards the kitchen, I hated cleaning. I stopped dead in my tracks, staring wide eyed at the kitchen.

"I thought the same thing when I saw this mess, it turns out the crew tried to cause as much of a mess as they could.

I turned around, seeing kraglin holding a broom. "What do you want?" I was still a little mad that he told Yondu what happened.

"Yondu was pretty ticked that I had let you out of my sight. So, he's making me clean up this mess with you." He looked around the messy kitchen. There was food over all the tables and on the floor, it looked like a food fight had broken out. "It's going to take us a while to clean. I think it would be best if we spit up, that way it will get it done faster."

"Whatever," I said as I grabbed a silver trash can, as I slowly made my way over to one of the tables.

"You aren't still mad at me, are you?"

"You shouldn't have told him, he didn't need to know." I pouted.

Kraglin walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I know you didn't want me to tell him, but what would he have done if he found out by someone else? You were in my care, my responsibility. What do you think would have happened to you?"

I took a rugged breath, "I messed up, I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, it's in the past. Let's move forward and get this place cleaned up. This place isn't going to clean itself." He gently squeezed my shoulder, before walking over to the broom.

"I'll clean off the tables, while you do the floor. How does that sound?" I asked, feeling better after what he had said.

"Sounds good to me, I do wish that we had a magic button that would clean it up for us," Kraglin joked.

I laughed, "Yeah, me too." After what seemed like forever, Kraglin and I had finally finished cleaning.

"Why don't you go take a shower. I'll just get this stuff put away."

"Thank you." I handed him my stuff, then headed towards the showers. My clothes were covered in food, which was causing them to stink. Once I got into the shower room, I quickly undressed. When I got into the shower, I turned the water on warm. The warm water ran down my body, which made my sore muscles relax. After I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and headed towards my room to change. I opened the door to my room, it felt great to be back here. After I threw the towel on to my bed, I grabbed a grey shirt out of my draw and a pair of blue jeans. When I was finished changing, I heard a quick knock on my door before it opened.

"Hey son," Yondu said as he walked over to me, holding a plate with some sort of food on it. "You and Kraglin did a great job with the kitchen. I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry."

"Yes sir, I haven't eaten all day." I grabbed the food and started shoveling it into my mouth.

"Slow down, or you're going to choke...Why haven't you eaten today? Kraglin was supposed to feed you before you guys got back here."

"He did, but, I couldn't eat. I was too worried about what you were going to say. I thought you were going to be mad at me."

He gave me a soft smile. "Son...No matter what you do, I will never be mad at you. You are my son, I love you. I might get disappointed, but not mad." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, let's get you into bed."

"Awww, can't I stay up a little longer?" I begged, a bit of food fell out of my mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouthful," Yondu scolded. "No, you aren't going to stay up any longer. Consider it as your punishment for cussing at me."

I quickly ate the last bit of my food, "Fine." When I was finished eating, I sat my empty plate down on top of my dresser.

"Once you get into bed, I'll tuck you in."

"I'm too old to be tucked in," I whined.

"Not to me you're not," Yondu said. He ran his hand through my hair.

I let out an exaggerated sigh, I plopped down on the bed. It felt good to be on the soft fabric. I army crawled over to the pillow and then got under the covers.

"You're so weird," Yondu said jokingly. He walked over to the chair that was next to my bed. "Ya know, I miss doing this. It seems like forever since I watched you fall asleep."

"That's a bit creepy," I joked.

"You better watch your tone boy, or else you'll find yourself over my knee." Yondu joked back.

"Nah, you're to old to be able to do that. Heck, you can't even walk five feet without getting out of breath."

"I'll show you just how old I am." He leaned over, and started tickling my ribs. I squealed, trying to get away, but, it was useless.

"Okay, okay, you win," I said, laughing.

"I almost forgot that you were ticklish," he said laughing, as he sat back down.

"I hoped you had forgotten about that," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I know you did kid, get some rest now, we have a busy day tomorrow." He reached into his pocket, "One more thing." He took out my walkman, handing it to me. "You can have this back."

"Thank you," I took my walkman, laying it down next to me.

"Goodnight son, love you." Yondu got up and headed to the light switch.

"Goodnight dad, love you too." I laid my head back on my pillow and, within a few minutes, I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to my amazing beta AreiaCananaid

It's been almost a year since the training incident, since then, I have pretty much stayed on Yondu's good side. He had taken me on a few training missions, which had turned out great. He even started teaching me to fly the ship, I have to say, this year has been the best. Today has been pretty boring. All I've done is sat in my room, listening to my Walkman. I wanted to do something, but, there was nothing to do.

"Peter," Yondu opened my door, "we're about to land. Kraglin will take you around, so you can burn off some energy. I don't want you leaving his side."

"Yes sir." I grabbed my bag, then jumped off the bed.

"We have a job that we're doing, it should only take a couple of hours. If you and Kraglin run out of things to do, I want you to come back here to wait for us." He paused a second, listening to something. "Come on, lets meet up with the others."

"Yes sir," I shoved my Walkman into my bag, as I followed him out to where the others were at.

"This job may lead up to a bigger job. That is, if we do this job right. If that happens, the other job is worth about 60 thousand units." Yondu said, he turned to where Kraglin was standing. "We are relying on this job. Don't lose the kid this time, I don't have the time trying to hunt him down." He turned to where I was at. "Stay with him!" He used his tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes sir, I'll stay with him." My face heated up, as I heard a couple of the crew chuckling.

"Good," he faced the open door that led outside, "move out."

"Peter," Kraglin waked over to my side. "I was thinking of checking out the shops, that way if you want to get something, you can." With that, he walked out of the ship. "Whatever you do, do not leave my side. There are a couple of bad groups out here, I don't want one of them grabbing you. If you try to blow up another trashcan, you will see a side of me that you won't like. If you get chased by Nove Corps, you will be in big trouble. Do I make myself clear?"

I gave a quick nod, "yes sir." We walked by couple of guys, one of them was fiddling with a knife. They looked up, staring at us. "I think we should stay at the ship," I said.

"If you stay in the ship any longer, you'll go crazy. You're pacing has gotten on Yondu's nerves." He laid his arm protectively over my shoulder, glaring at the guys. "If you stay with me, you'll be safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." The path that we were on led to a small area with lots of people.

"This place is so noisy," I complained, I could barely hear myself think!

"Yes it is," he walked into a shop, it looked like it was full of anything and everything. "You can leave my side to look for things, just don't leave the store."

"Yes sir," I walked over to a shelf where a girl was standing. It felt like my stomach hit the ground. Dressed all in pink, she was gorgeous, with silky strawberry red hair and crystal blue eyes that practically glowed.

"Huh?" She turned around, "oh, hey." Her blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the lights.

"I'm Peter, I saw you standing here and thought I should say hi." I could feel my face heat up. I cringed as I realized how stupid I sounded. She laughed like an angel. A beautiful, perfect ... Get a grip, Peter, get a grip.

"I'm Lilth it's nice to meet you. I'm about to step outside to get some fresh air, would you like to join me?"

I looked over to where Kraglin was looking at stuff, stepping outside for a second couldn't hurt anything, could it? "Sure, but, I can't stay out for to long."

"That's fine, it will only be a few minutes." She said, smiling at me, which made my heart skip a beat. I watched as she walked out of the shop with a shake to her hips that ought to be illegal and in some planets it probably was. She really was beautiful. I didn't know what it was about her hair, but it really made me want to touch it. It just looked so soft and smooth. It probably smelled good too.

I followed Lilith, as she walked outside. "How long have you been here?" She asked me.

"Not long, only a few minutes, you?"

She leaned up against the wall, "I've been here a few years now. My mom is from Tera and my dad is from here. After convincing my mother, we ended up moving here." She smiled at me, making my heart melt.

"My..uh..mother and father is also from Terra," I said, stumbling over my words.

"Really? That's great, it's been a while since I've met someone else from Terra. Do you miss it?"

I hesitated a second, the pain of losing my mother was still there. "I kind of miss it, but, I have nothing there, my family is here. My mother passed away a couple of years back." I said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she grabbed my arm, pulling me close to her. My heart seemed to pound faster. "I can make all your problems go away," she leaned close to me, then kissed me on the lips. Everything inside me seemed to stop. I laid my arms on her shoulder, kissing her back.

"HELP!" She yelled, making me jump back. "He's trying to rape me."

"What!" I took a step back as some officers ran at me. "I wasn't doing anything, she grabbed me."

"Likely story." One of the guys grabbed me, then shoved me into the wall, he handcuffed me.

"Kraglin," I yelled to as he walked out of the building.

"Where are you taking him?" Kraglin asked.

"We are taking him to a holding cell" The officer said, before roughly pushing me along. I could feel tears threatening to fall. It felt as if my heart was about to beat out of my chest. Yondu's going to kill me! I thought. After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to a building. I wanted to turn and run, but, the officers shoved me into the building. The sight of the place made me want to cruel up into a ball. There were huge guys in handcuffs cuffed to a bench. How could this day turn so horrible. The guys shoved me over to an empty bench, then hooked a chain up to the handcuffs. They said something, then walked away, leaving me alone.

I sat on a cold steel bench, the guard had tied my hands together. A chain connected from the cuffs to the bench. My face burned red with humiliation. I looked up as a guy walked over to me.

He was wearing a nova corps officer uniform. "What's your name boy?" A asked in an eerie clam way.

"Uh..." My voice trailed off, if there was one thing that Yondu taught me was, don't give out your real information if you get caught. "My name is Bjorn Winchester." I had hoped he would believe my lie.

"Okay, Bjorn. Now, who are your parents?" He asked, folding his arms over his chest. It kind of felt like how criminals get interrogated by the FBI back on Terra.

"My mom ended up dying in a fire and my father had gotten arrested when I was three years old. I later got kidnapped when I was ten years old. Since then, I've pretty much been on my own." It was kind of true, my mom did die. I don't know anything about my dad. And, I had been kidnapped by Yondu's crew.

"So, that would explain why you have taken the criminal path." The nova corps officer demanded.

I gave him a confused look, "but, I."

"Don't even try to come up with an excuse. I know you were trying to rape that girl. What I don't understand is, why did you try to do it in broad daylight."

"But, I didn't try to rape her. She came on to me, I was only kissing her." I tried to defend myself.

"Nonsense, I know you tried to rape my daughter." He thundered. I stared at him wide-eyed, this was the girl's father. I'm screwed!

"I wasn't trying to rape her, that's not the type of person I am." A quick stinging slap across the face cut me off. The salty taste of blood filled my mouth. When the guys hand-made contact with my face, my cheek ended up getting cut by my tooth.

"I'm tired of your lying, brat! I can promise you this, I'll make sure you won't be getting out of here any time soon." With that, he turned around, walking off.

I tried to bring my hand up to my face, but, the chain prevented me from lifting up my hand. Tears slowly raced down my face, there was no way Yondu would come for me now. Please Yondu, please help me I silently begged. WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU HAD GOTTEN ARRESTED? Yondu's words rang in my head from an accident that happened a while back. They would take you away from us, we wouldn't have been able to get you back. More tears streamed down my face. What would I have done if I lost you? You're my son, I love you, I can't lose you. I let out a sob, I would never be able to get back.

"Who is this young man?" A tall woman with white hair asked a couple of officers.

"His name is Bjorn, it's said that he raped a girl, nova prime. He said that he's been living on his own for the last few years." One of the officers replied.

"Hum," Nova prime walked over to where I was chained. She knelt down in front of me. "Tell me Bjorn, did you rape that girl?" She asked, looking me straight in the eye.

"No, she came on to me, she just started kissing me. I would never rape someone, please, you have to believe me."

She nodded, then stood up. "I believe you kid," she turned back over to where the two officers were standing. "Please give me the key to Mr. Bjorns cuffs." The guys hesitated a second, before handing over a key. She knelt next to me again, she undid the cuffs. "Please follow me," she said before walking off down the hallway.

I glanced over at the guys, then jogged after Nova Prime. I didn't know where we were going, but, anywhere was better than here. I ran my tongue over the cut, it was still bleeding, but, not as bad.

"I need to file some paper work for you, then we can find a suitable home for you."

"What?" I instantly stopped walking, there was no where I was going to stay with another family.

Nova prime turned around, "it will be okay. I know you've been on your own for a while now, but, a kid your age needs a family to watch over you. You need a family who is willing to love you and to care of you."

I took a deep breath, then nodded. Whenever I got the chance, I would have to try to make a run for it. I don't know how I would do it, but, I couldn't stay here. I had to find Kraglin. I started following her again, I counted to three in my head, spun around, then took off running down the hall way. I could hear Nova Prime yelling for me to stop, but I wasn't going to stop any time soon.

"HEY!" The guy who slapped me stepped out of one of the offices, trying to block my path. Little did they know, I had gotten good at getting away from Yondu and Kraglin when I was first captured by them. Before I got to the guy, I jumped down, sliding under the guy. I stood back up, and continued running. It had been a while since I ran like this, good thing for adrenaline rushes. I could hear the inmates shouting at me to run, I bet this was the most entertainment they've seen in a while. I dodged a couple more officers. I took a sharp right turn, the exit was just right there. All I had to do was to keep running. I glanced back, there were several officers running after me, if I managed to get into the crowd, I would be able to lose them. I threw the doors open, as I ran outside. I weaved my way through the busy crowd. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to find my way back to the ship. I glanced back behind me, trying to see where the officers were at. When I was looking behind me, I ran right into someone, causing me to fall on my back. I coughed, gasping for breath. I looked up, there stood two very pissed off Yondu and Kraglin, "Yondu." I said breathlessly.

"Don't," Yondu growled, he grabbed my arm, dragging me to my feet. "Don't you dare talk," he roughly dragged me behind him, as he made his way through the crowd. I wanted to say something, but, knew better. I just hoped that when we got back to the ship, they would let me explain what had happened. I didn't do anything wrong, Okay, maybe I stepped out of the store, but, it was only for a few minutes. I didn't know that Lilith would say those things about me. It wasn't long until we reached the ship, at the pace were we're walking, I'm surprised we hadn't reached it before now.

"I can't believe you would do something like this!" Yondu said, as he roughly dragged me into the ship. He landed several stinging swats to my backside, making me yelp.

"Ow, Yondu, I'm sorry. Just let me explain," I begged. I threw my free hand behind me, to cover my backside, trying to prevent anymore swats. The crew glared at me, they looked just as pissed. Yondu let go of my arm, he stared at me, making me feel rejected.

"SIXTY THOUSAND UNITS! That's how much money you made us loose. I can't believe you would have pulled such a stupid stunt like this."

"I didn't mean to," I whispered. I took a deep breath, "I didn't do anything." I snapped back. It was frustrating that they never believed me. They always jumped to conclusions. "It's NOT my fault, that you lost that fucking money." I said rudely. "If..." I was cut off my Yondu slapping me hard across the face. It felt like a boulder had hit me.

I fell to the floor, cradling my cheek. In all the years of my life, I had never felt pain like this. Tears filled my eyes, making my vision go blurry.

"Peter," Yondu whispered. He stared at me, not believing what he had just done. Never in his life did he think he would ever do that to the kid. The look on Peter's face would haunt him for life. It was a look of both hurt and betrayal. He reached his hand out, trying to comfort me.

I didn't wait for him to finish, I dashed off to my room, not wanting to be around them. I shut my door, locked it, then jumped on my bed. I buried my face into my pillow, tears quickly made a pool of water on it. I took a shaky breath then looked around my room. I quickly made up my mind, then jumped off of the bed. I started throwing a few things of clothes and the Walkman into my bag. Once I had everything packed, I stood up on the bed, which was right under the air vent. It had been a while since I had been in the vents, but, I knew it like the back of my hand. There was a vent that led to the outside, once I got there, I would be able to run into town. It's a good thing we haven't left yet. I thought to myslef.


	5. Fixed chapter

I don't have a beta for this chapter, all mistakes are mine.

Warning: This story will contain cussing.

Thank you Ooshaboosha for reading, I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Kagalin glared at Yondu, "How dare you do that to him!" Kagalin shouted, making everyone stare at them in surprise. "He's just a boy for fucksakes! He wasn't doing anything wrong. He was just kissing a girl who kissed him back." Kagalin stuck his hands into his pockets, trying to calm down. "Sorry captain, I stepped out of line."

Yondu held his hand up, silencing Kagalin, "don't be sorry. You're right, I should never have done that to him." He ran his hand over his face, "I doubt he's going to talk to me."

Kagalin scuffed, "If it were me, I wouldn't talk to you either. You judged him way to quickly." He paused for a second, before continuing. "I'll go ahead and talk to him for you... That is, if he's willing to talk to anyone now." Before Yondu could reply, Kagalin walked off, leaving Yondu and the rest of the crew just staring at him.

Kagalin quickly walked to Peter's room, knocking on his door, but, with no avail. "Peter," he called, with no answer. "Peter, ya know, it would be easier if I could talk to you if the door was open."

"Go away," Peter demanded with a shaky voice.

"I ain't going to do that kid. Either you open the door, or, I'm going to break it down. I don't know about you, but, I know I would like to have a door that still shuts."

"Fine," Peter walked to the door, unlocking it.

"Thank you," Kagalin opened the door, as he walked into Peter's room. His gaze quickly narrowed in on Peter's packed bag. "Peter," he said sternly. "Would you like to tell me why you have your bag packed? You aren't planning on running away, are you?"

Peter kept his eyes on the ground, "Ijustwantedtogetaway." Peter rushed though his exploration.

Kagalin let out a low sigh, "ya know, I can't understand you when you talk that quickly." He put his hand on Peter's shoulder, gently pushing him down on the bed. Once Peter was sitting, Kagalin put his thumb under his chin, pushing it up. Kagalin gasped at the large purple bruise that was forming on Peter's cheek.

"It's not that bad," Peter mumbled. "It's not totally Yondu's fault, one of the guards had also slapped me."

"You don't deserve being treated like that." Kagalin pulled Peter into a tight hug. "Give me a second, I'll get you some ice, to put on it." He let go of Peter, before he made his way out of the room to where the medicine room was at.

"How is he?" Yondu asked, walking over to where Kagalin was at.

"He's a bit shaken," Kagalin grabbed an ice pouch. "He has a nasty bruise where you struck him. Which is why I'm getting him this pouch."

"I think I should take that to him, that way I can talk to him."

Kagalin shook his head, "I don't think he's ready to talk to you yet. When I went into his room, he was in the process of making a great escape through the air vents." He said in a deathly tone.

"This is my fault, I let my anger take control. I fucked up big time." Yondu stared down the hall, "I still think I should try to talk to him. The worse thing that can happen is that he tells me to get lost."

"You can try, but, I highly doubt he will talk to you." Kagalin handed Yondu the ice pouch. "Whatever you do, don't make things worse."

Yondu lightly chuckled, "I will try not to make things worse." After he took the pouch, he walked to Peter's room. Without knocking, Yondu walked into the room. He paused for a second, Peter was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Peter," he said, softly.

Peter jumped up, taking a step backwards. He looked like he was a deer caught in the line of a car.

"I just want to talk to you," Yondu said calmly. Yondu sucked his breath in, he hadn't expected to see such a large bruise on the kids face. When he was fighting enemies, he always let his anger take over. He was always a lot stronger when he did that. He had never imagined slapping his son. Yondu held out the ice to Peter, "here, put this on that bruise."

Peter hesitated a second, before reaching out to take the ice.

"I never meant to do this to you," he reached out, gently touching the bruise. He yanked his hand back when Peter winced at his touch. "Sorry." He took a deep breath, trying to think of something to say. "I'm sorry Peter, I didn't mean to hit you. I let my anger take over. I'm so used to being a bad ass that, I guess I slipped back into my old ways. I know that's not a good excuse, but, I am really sorry. You're only thirteen years old, too young to be treated like the way I treated you." He paused a second, before continuing. "Kagalin said that something happened today. Care to explain what happened?"

Peter stared at the wall, not ready to forgive Yondu just yet. "It doesn't matter," Peter said coldly.

"It does matter, I want to know what caused you to get arrested." Yondu tried to reason with Peter.

"Why!?" Peter snapped, "it's not going to change anything. You've never cared about the truth. You have always judged me for things that aren't my fault. Everyone including you always have jumped to conclusions. Even when I defended you and the others, you didn't care. You just punished me for fighting with that guy at the bar." Peter's hands started shaking, "I've hidden in my room many nights sick, you were never there. There were nights when it felt like my head was going to explode. There were times when I stole medicine, and what did I get? I got pushed around by you or the crew." He took a deep breath, "do you want to know what happened today? I just stepped out of the shop to talk to a girl, she started kissing me. When I tried to kiss back, she yelled rape. That's what the officers dragged me to their cell. The father of the girl, who happened to be an officer slapped me." He stopped talking as his voice started quivering. Tears started to fill his eyes, he struggled to keep them from falling.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I'm sorry that I judged you to quickly. I'm still not really good at taking care of a child. I have made a lot mistakes, and I know I'm going to make more. But, I can promise you that I'm going to try harder. I will do my best to be there when you need me. I should never have done those things to you. If I could go back in time to change it, I would." He stopped talking, he wanted to let what he said sink in.

"Yeah, okay." Peter turned around, then walked over to his bed. "Can you go now, I just want to be alone." He put the ice to his face, but, removed it right way. It hurt too much to have something on it.

"Okay, I'll send Kagalin in later with some food." He gave one last look at Peter's bruised face, guilt kicked him right in the gut. He wanted to stay in with Peter, but, he knew that staying would only make things worse. "I'll see you around kiddo." Yondu left the room. He made his way over to the dinning hall, hoping to find Kagalin there.

"How's the kid?" Kagalin asked, looking up from the table he was sitting at.

"He didn't really want to talk. I don't' think he really wants to see me for a while. If you don't mind, could you bring some food to him a bit later? I know he's going to be hungry."

Kagalin nodded, "I knew he wouldn't want to talk to you. You hurt him pretty badly. I admit, I was pretty pissed off at him, I was scared when he got arrested. I was scared that they would take him away from us, and we would never see him again. I know that when I told you what happened, you were pissed that you wouldn't get the money and pissed that he had gotten arrested. But, the difference is, you let your anger take over. I saw the force that you used, it was the same force you used when you are punching the crap out of someone.

Right now, Peter's hurting and scared. He looks up to you, he sees you as a father. Now, now, you have lost his trust. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't trust you again. Yeah, punishing him for getting arrested is one thing, or not even worrying about it. He didn't really do anything wrong. Yeah, he left the shop when I told him not to. But, you and I both know what it's like when we see a pretty face. He wasn't thinking with his head, he was thinking with his pecker." Kagalin paused a second, unsure if he should continue. "It's going to take time for him to get over this. All you can do now, is wait and give him some space."

Yondu nodded, he didn't want to say it out loud, but, he knew that Kagalin was right. The worst part was, he knew that he had lost the kids trust. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to get his trust back. When they had picked Peter up from Terra, him and Kagalin suspected that Peter wasn't treated right with his family. As time went on, Peter would flinch if someone raised their hand around him. He would shut down if someone was yelling. Kagalin was finally able to get the truth out of Peter one day. Apparently his mom was dating a guy who mistreated Peter. The guy threatened Peter, saying that if Peter ever told anyone the truth, the guy would kill him. I had promised Peter that he would never be treated like that here. A promise that I broke many times.

"Would he be better somewhere else?" Yondu thought out loud.

"What!" Kagalin looked at me as if I had three heads.

"I mean, what kind of life is he having here? How many times have I or the crew made a threat to him? How many times has he laid in bed in pain from being sick or from a crew member pushing him around? We have been so hard on him since we got him. Even after we decided to keep him, we still treated him like crap. We have never been the type of family that he needs. Maybe if we found a family who would be there, he would have a happier childhood."

"I know things haven't been easy for him, but, I know that you love him. I know that you don't want to admit it in front of the crew, you have a reputation that you need to uphold. But, you do love him, and he loves you. Yeah, you have made a lot of mistakes, more then what any parent would make. With that said, every parent does make mistakes. There are times when parents will jump to conclusions. Parents will say things that they regret same with the kids. I know in the place I grew up in, I remember a girl telling her parents that she hated them and she hoped they would die. Later that night, both her and her parents were hugging and crying. I don't know what happened to make her say that, but, in the end, she apologized to them, and they apologized to her."

"That's different though, I have hurt him so badly that he doesn't even want to be near me."

"Give him time," Kagalin looked over at the kitchen. "I'm going to get him some food. After he's eaten and slept, things will be better." He walked over to the kitchen, when he got there, he grabbed a tin cup, then filled it up with water. He grabbed a meat sandwich from the refrigerator. Kagalin carried the food past Yondu, "just give him some time." He said, as he walked past. When Kagalin reached Peter's room, he was surprised and relieved that Peter was still there. "Looks like someone hasn't tried to escape."

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I brought you some food, I thought you might be hungry." He held the sandwich out to Peter, hoping he would take it.

"Thanks, but, I'm not hungry." Peter rearranged a pillow on the bed, trying to keep his focus away from the food. The truth was, he was starving.

"Okay, I'll just leave it here," Kagalin laid the food down on the brown desk. He sat down on the bed, "do you want to talk?"  
Peter shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He didn't want to start crying again.

Kagalin gently grabbed Peter's arm, pulling the kid over to him. His heart broke at the sight of the kid. Peter was trying to hard not to start crying again. "Hush now, it's okay," he pulled Peter into his chest, hugging him tightly. Peter's hands clung to Kagalins shirt, his head rested under Kagalins chin. "It's okay to cry," Kagalin said softly. Kagalin rubbed comforting circles on Peter's back. "it's okay, everything will be okay." He felt a lump in his throat as Peter let out a sob, Peter's tears quickly soaked Kagalins shirt.

Kagalin started humming the tune to Lean on Me by Bill Withers. He had heard the song before, and quit enjoyed it. He had hoped that it would help calm the distraught kid. "Some times in our life, we all have things, we all have sorrows." He softly sang the song, "But, if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow. Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on." Kagalin stopped sing at the sound of a soft snore. Peter had cried himself to sleep in his arms. _How am I going to get out of this? His hands are still tightly gripping my shirt._ He thought to himself. Kagalin tried to loosen Peters grip, but, it was useless. _I'm going to have one hell of a backache later_ Kagalin slowly scooted over to the wall, so he could at least rest his back against something. Within minutes or re-situating, he had also fell asleep. 

AN

I wanted to write a chapter on the struggles that parents go though. I know parents aren't perfect, they make a lot of mistakes. Both parents and kids will say things that they regret. I myself don't have kids, I'm still a young adult, I do plan on having them later in life. I know I'm going to make mistakes, just as my own parents did. There were times when they did jump to conclusions and didn't let me explain. Which did leave me feeling hurt, but, within a day, I was over it. I have said things to my parents that I regretted right away.  
In this chapter, we see Yondu letting his anger take control, which does happen with a lot of parents. Right after Yondu slapped Peter, Yondu instantly regretted it. Even thought Yondu apologized, Peter isn't ready to forgive.

How would you guys like the next chapter to go? Just give some ideas, and I'll get it typed up. Thank you to all who have read this fan fiction. It means a lot to me.

One last thing, I'm sorry for always using the words, he, I, then and and.


	6. AN

Dear readers,

I first want to start off by saying, thank you so much for reading this story. I've realized there are a ton of mistakes in this story. I don't enjoy reading it, due to the problems. I'm going to re-write the chapters then I'll work on a new chapter. As for the new chapter, I've tried writing it, but haven't come up with anything good. If anyone wants to read something, please give me your ideas.

Thank you,

FFA Member


End file.
